vorciumfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximus Jones
Tab:MaximusBook|Book Universe Tab:MaximusComm|Communiverse |date_of_birth=2256 |place_of_birth=Unknown desert city |parents=Unknown |died= |weight=196 Ibs |height=6'9" |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |skin=White |faction=Order of Knights |rank=High General }} Maximus Jones is one of the three High Generals of the Order of Knights. He places his honor over everything else, and because of this, he keeps his past, and anything that could possibly stain his honor, a secret to everyone around him. Biography Early life Born and raised on Vorcium, Maximus was born into a poor family in a small and dying city in the deserts of Vorcium. His father ran to an unknown location when Maximus was only 2, presumably to join the army in the Order of Knights. Scared and alone, Maximus' mother gave up Maximus to an orphanage due to a lack of funds for the house. It was there, Maximus grew up until he became 15 and left from the orphanage. It was then that he learned his mother died of a disease. With nowhere to go, Maximus traveled from the deserts of Vorcium to find New Aberdeen, where he would look for his father. He reached New Aberdeen, but nobody had known anything about Maximus' father. One of the High Generals, however, heard of Maximus' Journey across Vorcium and was greatly impressed. The High General offered to adopt and raise him, where Maximus accepted the offer. The High General trained Maximus in the art of swordplay, war, and fighting. Maximus was brought into the army of the Order of Knights when he hit the age of 21. Maximus rose the ranks quickly, and was a Front-Lines Commander at the time of the High General's death, where he was poisoned. In his dying breath, the High General demanded that Maximus become his replacement. At 28, Maximus donned the helmet of his predecessor. At the age of 33, Maximus defended the city of New Aberdeen, along with the other two High Generals, from the Sickness. Trivia * Maximus was named after one of his greatest grandfathers, Maximus Del Santo. ** Maximus Del Santo was a bold Italian warrior who fought in a war between two Italian houses. He was well known for his plan to have as many children as possible, which caused him to have 12 children. Maximus led his troops to the heart of their enemy house, easily breaking through their troops. All the men of the house were killed and the leader was executed by Maximus. The children were taken into House Del Santo, and trained to be future soldiers. However, as House Del Santo drank to their victory, they were attacked by a large sum of troops that did not participate in the battle, and killed most of the Del Santo soldiers. Maximus succesfully fled with as many of the women, children and spare soldiers as they could, though none of Maximus' children survived. For a while, Maximus planned on rebuilding their house, but he eventually had the remnants of the house traverse their own paths as Maximus settled down to assure safety to him and his wife. He went on to have his final child, who had his children and so on until Maximus was born. Category:Characters